Sublime encontro de almas
by missbelab
Summary: Séculos atras a vida de duas pessoas foram entrelaçadas. Duas almas ficaram prometidas pelo amor, e uma profecia fora proferida para o fim das Trevas. Tudo poderá mudar na vida de Harry Potter quando souber que a família Dumbledore não era tão pequena assim, e seu destino e passado estão determinado por um forte ligação. Duas almas...um amor indestrutível e a vinda de uma bruxa.


**Inglaterra, 1 de maio de 1780, Hogwarts.**

Uma linda moça de cabelos negros caminhava nos campos da nova Escola de Magia e Bruxaria da Grã-Bretanha, seu pai jazia ao seu lado cantarolando uma linda música, levantando a barra do longo vestido rosa, que deixava suas curvas cada vez mais acentuadas, sua cintura era fina e seus seios eram acomodados no espartilho, sua face era pálida, as maças do rosto levemente coradas pelo calor do sol, seu cabelo estava perfeito em um lindo penteado sobre um chapéu elegante.

–Pai! Não agüento mais esse calor infernal!- a menina parou no meio do caminho, abanado-se com as mãos delicadas. O pai soltou uma risada.

–Por que não fez um feitiço térmico, minha filha? Você como uma herdeira de Merlin deveria saber o quanto é fácil utilizar seus dons!-o homem deu um sorrisinho debochado e ajeitou a gravata.

–Isso é por que o senhor não usa um vestido de quatro abas! Por que temos que visitá-los?

-a menina continuou a andar mais rápido para chegar ao castelo.

–Não sejas petulante, moçinha! Os fundadores dessa escola foram aprendizes de seu bisavô!-o pai da mulher a repreendeu. Esta apenas rolou as pestanas grossas e negras.

–Saiba que eu tenho o direito de não ver ninguém que eu não queira!-rebateu a moça com selvageria.

–Nossa! Não sabia que a neta de Merlin seria tão mal-criada assim!-uma voz rouca disse atrás da menina. Esta ruborizou fortemente e voltou sua atenção para a porta do castelo aonde estavam os quatro fundadores em pé, um deles sorria irônico para a moça.

–Elizabeth, veja que vergonha que me fizeste pagar na frente de tão bons bruxos!-o pai da menina guinchou nervoso. Elizabeth encolheu os ombros finos e fez uma reverencia para os senhores. As mulheres sorriram animadas, enquanto um homem mais misterioso e com um olhar maldoso a olhava como se fosse uma presa. O homem que brincara com ela, era lindo. Tinha lindo cabelo ruivo, olhos verdes e o rosto anguloso, usava veste vermelhas bem elegante e a olhava admirado.

–Peço perdão pela minha falta de consideração, senhores.-Elizabeth falou constrangida.

–Que isso! Não deves nenhum tipo de desculpas. Tu és uma herdeira de Merlin!- uma mulher de cabelo preto e olhos azuis, exclamou.

–Vamos entrar! Deves estar sentindo muito calor. Meu nome é Helga. -a outra convidou sorridente. Elizabeth sorriu, e acompanhou as senhoras para dentro do castelo. Seu olhar se encontrou com o homem

–Este é o Grande Salão... -as duas bruxas continuavam a falar sem parar, mas a menina continuava a encarar aquele homem maravilhoso que conversava com seu pai. Via uma bravura e coragem que poucos bruxos tinham, seu porte físico altivo atraia extremamente, assim como sua energia. A menina naquele momento percebeu que eles tinham uma forte ligação.

 **Inglaterra, 13 de julho de 1781, meia noite.**

Os passos de Elizabeth eram corridos, seu vestido de noiva estava sujo de lama, sua linda face estava desesperada. Arfava enquanto corria por entre as árvores da Floresta Proibida. Um feitiço fora projetado por entre seu ombro, e seu corpo pequenino projetou-se contra uma árvore. Gemendo de dor, ela levantou as mãos sujas de terras e fez um escudo para se proteger dos outros ataques.

–Elizabeth, você é minha!- a voz fria de Salazar a fez tremer. A mulher começou a soluçar.

–Nunca!-ela rebateu ao vê-lo em cima de um cavalo preto e olhos vermelhos.

–Seu pai morreu, e deixou escrito que deveras ser minha!-Salazar desmontou do cavalo com a varinha em punhos.

–Por favor, Deixe-me! Eu amo outro!-Elizabeth murmurava triste.

–Godric! Eu o odeio por isso!- Salazar tentou atacá-la mais uma vez,porém sua barreira era poderosa. Todos os feitiços ricochetavam.

–Pare, Salazar!-a voz do fundador da Grifinória fez a mulher sorrir esperançosa. O cavalo castanho de pêlos sedosos, corria em direção a clareira. O ruivo tirou a espada, cravejada em diamantes, da roupa e apontou para o bruxo que sorria satisfeito. A mulher correu para o encontro do amado e o beijou nos lábios.

–Eu pensei que tinha morrido,meu amor.-a mulher arfou,sorrindo levemente. Salazar bateu palmas do outro lado, ria debilmente.

–Linda a cena entre dos amantes.-ironizou o bruxo.

–Salazar, ela não lhe ama! Não me faça lutar com você. -Godric empurrou a amada para trás de seu corpo, protegendo-a. Salazar fechou a cara e apertou a varinha nos dedos.

–Ela é minha,Godric! Você e sua mania de superioridade. Sempre querendo me ver para baixo, sempre me inferiorizando. Mas agora, você não me vencerá. O pai dela me prometeu a vida de Elizabeth. Ela é minha!-o bruxo esbravejou, levantando a varinha.

–Salazar, ela me ama. Nunca poderás ser feliz ao lado dela, pois o amor dela é meu. Não tente tirá-la de mim. -o ruivo rebateu com ódio.

Uma série de feitiços começou a ser proferido pelos dois homens. A morena olhava a aquilo tudo atônica, sem saber o que fazer. Seu amado conseguira ter uma vantagem, mas seu pé escorregou na ribanceira. Salazar sorriu com oportunidade, e ergueu novamente a varinha. A mulher entrou em desespero e saiu ao encontro de Godric que olhava a tudo estupefato.

–Não,Elizabeth!

–Morra! Avada Kedavra.-Salazar se arrependeu quando as palavras saíram de sua boca, a moça entrara na frente do fundador, o escudo de proteção não era o suficiente para protegê-la.

–Eu o amo.-ela sussurrou para o ruivo que corria em sua direção. O escudo invisível se dissipou e o corpo caiu flácido no chão. Salazar arregalou os olhos, e suas lágrimas saíram sem permissão.

–Não!- Godric puxou o corpo de Elizabeth contra o seu,chorado copiosamente.- Você a matou. Volte,meu amor! Por favor,não me deixe!

O Silencio da morte pairou sobre a cabeça dos dois fundadores. Salazar caiu aos pés da amada,olhando com raiva para o seu antigo amigo. Encarou a espada ao seu lado e o peito de Gryffindor, com um urro puxou a espada,e a cravou no peito do dono. Este sorriu para o bruxo das trevas.

–Você não conseguirá nos separar para todo o sempre, Salazar. Nós voltaremos. –o homem tossiu e seu corpo imóvel caiu ao lado de Elizabeth. Ao falar isso, o corpo de Elizabeth foi tomado por uma áurea branca que o fez cegar, o sonserino se afastou com medo, a energia era muito forte. Piscou várias vezes os olhos e viu o corpo da herdeira de Merlin ficar no ar, os cabelos negros esvoaçando e seus braços estendidos em frente ao fundador da grofinória. Até que uma explosão deu lugar a um lindo colar caído na terra molhada. Os corpos desapareceram, e somente o colar ficara no lugar. Salazar ficou de pé um pouco fraco e tentou tocá-lo,mas suas mãos começaram a queimar. Soltou um urro de dor, e caiu ao lado do colar redondo,cravejado a ouro estava o símbolo do leão com a fênix entrelaçadas. Depois disso, o homem fugiu,abandonando a escola, sabendo que seus dias de vida estavam contados.

 **Bulgária,20 de janeiro de 1997, meia-noite.**

O som dos passos ritmados de duas mulheres podia ser ouvido na Rua dos Haus. Os capuzes grossos e elegantes das duas impossibilitavam o reconhecimento de seus rostos, o frio assustou os habitantes da pequena cidade da germânica, apenas as luzes das casas estavam acesas, a fumaça saia das chaminés para poder criar um ambiente mais assustador ao cenário. Elas andavam determinadas até a última casa da ruela, em suas mãos estavam dois pedaços de madeira, uma delas entrou dentro do jardim coberto de neve e apontou a varinha para a porta de madeira puída.

–Ele não está aqui, Cassandra!-uma delas sussurrou raivosa.

–Ele me mandou uma mensagem, Anna. –a outra apontava a varinha para a porta com determinação. –Era a coruja dele! Tenho certeza!

– _Lumus_!-a outra exclamou decidida. Um filete de luz de sua varinha e foi em direção ajanela da casa, quebrando-a. Nenhum sinal de vida.

–Estão nos procurando?-uma voz divertida falou atrás delas. As duas apontaram as varinhas em reflexo. As respirações ficaram pesadas e descompensadas, as duas arfaram ao ver um senhor alto, cabelos compridos e grisalhos, a barba era longa e branquinha, seus olhos azuis brilharam misteriosamente por trás dos óculos meia-lua, ao seu lado estava mais duas pessoas, uma moça de cabelo rosa, rosto em formato de coração que sorria feliz. O outro era um homem de meia idade, cabelos castanhos, com fios brancos já aparecendo, os rosto era sofrido e cheio de cicatrizes.

–Pai!-uma delas correu para abraçar o senhor,deixando o capuz cair pelo ombro, a mulher arfou ao ver a beleza da filha de Dumbledore. Tinha cabelos acobreados, olhos azuis como os do pai e feições tão meigas que parecia uma boneca. Deveria estar com seus trinta e poucos anos.

–Olá Anna!-o senhor sorriu alegre, e continuou a encarar a outra filha com a varinha estendida.

–Está a duvidar de mim, Cassandra?-ele perguntou calmo. Anna saiu de seu abraço e rolou os olhos.

–Cassandra! É o papai.-a menina quase gritou frustrada.-O Lupin também está aqui!

–Qual era o meu apelido para os Marotos?-perguntou a outra ignorando a irmã. Dumbledore sorriu de canto de boca.

–Princesa! -os dois falaram sem pestanejar. Ela vacilou um pouco, mas sua mão abaixou. A outra levou ao capuz,revelando seu lindo rosto pálido. Tonks ficou maravilhada, a mulher a sua frente era tão bonita quanto a irmã, bem parecida com o pai, porém seu cabelo era negro igual a noite e seus olhos azuis sorriam palidamente.

–Pai!-ela o abraçou fortemente.

–Cassandra!Minha filha!-ele retribuiu com força, e beijou seus fios negros. Ela se afastou dele, e abraçou Remus Lupin que a fitava surpreendido.

–Não mudas-te nada,princesa! Continuas linda como sempre.-elogiou o homem,arrancando num muxoxo da mulher ao seu lado.

–Obrigada. -ela sorria amorosamente.-E quem é essa linda moça?

–Ninf... -Lupin foi interrompido com um pigarrear da mulher.

–Tonks, pode me chamar de Tonks, Senhorita Dumbledore.-ela levantou a mão e deu um sorriso sincero.

–Tonks! Filha de Andrômeda! Ela era uma grande amiga minha,sabia?

–Cadê a Evelyn?-perguntou Dumbledore confuso. Anna respirou fundo e deu um olhar de preocupação de relance para sua irmã.

–Ela quis ficar em Durmstrang.-Cassandra murmurou sem vida.-Ela sabe que teremos que voltar. Eu não acho uma boa idéia,papai. Não agora que Voldemort voltou. Dumbledore balançou a cabeça em negação.

–É agora que devemos revelar o segredo. Harry precisa dela. -disse o senhor. As mulheres arquearam os ombros.

–Sirius quer que você volte,Cassandra.-Remus a olhou com expectativa. A mulher virou o rosto e negou.

–Eu não o perdoei, Remus.-ela falou ofendida. Ele suspirou.

–Não é hora de falar sobre relacionamentos... -Anna cortou o papo, sabendo o quanto sua irmã sofreu por causa de Sirius Black. – Temos problemas demais até aqui... como, por exemplo, o fato da Evelyn se recusar a ir para Hogwarts. Na verdade, ela se recusa a ser o que é,papai.

O senhor de barbas longas suspirou, seu hálito virando nuvens branquinhas de gelo.

–Como está o Harry?-Cassandra perguntou ansiosa.

–Cada vez mais parecido com o pai.-respondeu Remus. Ela sorriu fracamente.

–Estou com saudades de casa.-Anna declarou triste.

–Logo estará lá novamente. O começo das aulas será daqui a uma semana,meninas. Vocês terão que levar a Evelyn para Inglaterra, a situação está realmente conflitante. O ministério acusa o Harry de mentir sobre a volta de Voldemort, e Hogwarts será monitorado por Umbrigde.

–Como?-Anna berrou exaltada, alguns moradores abriram a cortina para olharem para fora.

–Melhor nós entrarmos,aqui está muito frio.-Tonks sugeriu. Todos assentiram,caminhando para dentro da casa destruída. O local era decrépito, a lareira era a única coisa intacta, Tonks apontou para a madeira velha e o fogo acendeu do nada.

–Fudge está atrás de nós. Eles acreditam que o Dumbledore está tentando acabar com o ministério e que o Harry o está ajudando.

–Isso é um absurdo!-Anna bateu as mãos contra a poltrona esburacada. Dumbledore as olhava com o queixo para baixo, seus olhos ficaram obscuros.

–Entendeu o porquê de ser agora a hora de vocês voltarem?-perguntou Tonks. Todos ficaram em silêncio. Anna olhava para as labaredas do fogo, Cassandra olhava para a neve caindo na soleira da porta.

–Evelyn aprendeu a controlar o dom dela, mas Harry não! Temo que se eles ficarem perto uns dos outros,haja algum tipo de descontrole. Eles são muito fortes!

–Eu sei, mas essa é a hora. Eles são...

–Predestinados, nós entendemos. Mas para ela não existe isso! Ela começou a namorar um tal de Joseph Handock, jogador de quadribol junto com tal de Vitor. E não quer sair de dentro da escola. -Anna explicou,gesticulando com impaciência.

–Isso é namoro passageiro e vocês sabem disso! -Dumbledore se irritou um pouco.

–Ela irá, nem que seja amarrada. -Cassandra afirmou, sem tirar os olhos da janela. -Ela é muito parecida com o senhor,papai. Teimosa, mas nós iremos para Hogwarts se é para o bem de todos. Dumbledore assentiu calmamente. Tonks olhava para aquela conversa confusa, parecia que eles estavam falando em outra língua.

–Como assim, Harry e sua filha são predestinados?-perguntou a mulher.

–Ela não sabe?-Anna perguntou a Remus, este negou.

–Harry e Evelyn são donos da maior profecia de todos os tempos. Maior e mais antiga. Dumbledore explicou sério. A mulher tremeu.

–Temos que ir. O novo diretor notou a nossa falta, irei transferi-la para Hogwarts amanhã,mas prepare o Harry,papai. -Anna avisou.

–Tentarei fazer o possível. -ele abraçou as mulheres. Essas colocaram o capuz e fizeram uma reverencia antes de desaparecerem.

–O que vamos fazer?-Tonks perguntou curiosa. Remus respirou profundamente.

–Temos que pegar o Harry na Casa dos tios dele e levá-lo para a casa de Sirius.- Dumbledore abriu a porta do casebre fazendo ranger irritantemente.-Encontro com vocês no mesmo lugar. O senhor piscou os olhos e desaparatou na frente dos companheiros de viagem. Tonks puxou o homem pelo braço,obrigando-o a encará-la.

–Que poderes são esses? -Tonks sussurrou. Remus coçou a barba mal feita, e ajeitou o casaco para mais próximo do corpo.

–Acho que você verá.-ele a pegou pelo punho, e os dois desapareceram assim como o antigo bruxo.


End file.
